Hollow
by DAve and Bob
Summary: After the series Azula is taken in by a maid that has inherited a mansion, everything is going smoothly until Azula starts to notice something Odd about her keepers behavior, but the girl insist that she is just a maid. Just a regular maid that had nothing to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**The Mansion**

A three story mansion next to a beautiful stream came into view, the events that lead up to this point was nothing short of a miracle, why would someone randomly decide to look after Azula, and a sixteen year old girl for that matter.

The towering paradise was three stories, red and gold, something only the wealthy would be able to afford, plus it was in the capital, it seemed luck was on the princess side.

"Well Azula, how do you like it!" A red haired girl cheered, she had eyes of gold and wearing something similar to a maid or servant.

"My old master didn't have any family so he left all of his wealth to me, aren't I lucky." The red head snickered as she tightened the grip on Azula's bags.

"You'd be surprised on how many string I had to pull to get you here, but when I heard that the princess herself was in trouble I had to rush to her aide." The red head almost sounded concerned as she snickered.

"Don't worry about anything anymore, I'll take care of you from here on out, so please just relax and let all your troubles shatter." With those words the girl led Azula to the front of the mansion.

A large iron gate blocked it away from the rest of the world as the large red doors were pushed open reveling an entryway.

Azlua recognized places like these before, she was the princess after all, four doors and two set of stairs one leading upwards and one leading downwards, of course there were two more floors, most likely containing rooms for the other guest.

"Hey, I never really got to introduce myself properly, my full name is Lěngmò Cánkù, you can call me whatever you want, I just hope we can get along." Lengmo smiled as she held out her hand.

Azula reply to this gesture was to simply turn her head, it was bad enough she had to suffer through endless humiliation, but for someone who was once a servant to offer their hand was to much.

"Not much of a talker are you." Lengmo chuckled as her eyes drifted to the pathways.

"Shall I give you a tour, maybe we should start at the bottom floor." Lengmo said as she gently placed Azula bags down.

"First, I'll show you to the kitchen." Lengmo then gently grabbed Azulas hand and led her to the middle left door.

As they entered the room, the first thing Azula noted was the sheer size of the room, it was almost as big as the one in the palace, almost...

A large table was percent in the middle of this large space, as small cabinets most likely filled with tools among other things aliened the walls.

"It's a shame that no one has created a way to keep food good or something, but I'll be excited when someone does!" Lengmo clapped her hands as Azula sighed to herself.

In a small way, she reminded her of Ty lee, but even more happy about pointless things.

"Do you have any questions, would you like to see anymore of this room or shall we continue?" Lengmo asked as Azula rolled her eyes.

"Tell me, what do you think I want to do?" It seemed anything that was holding back the Fire princess words had vanished as she started using what most people would call sarcasm.

"Well, I guess you want to see the other parts of the house then." Lengmo put her finger on her lips as she titled her head in confusion.

"Well then, don't just stand there." Azula said as Lengmo nodded.

"Yes' right away." With those words Lengmo lead the them back to the entryway and went north to a room that had multiple chairs and couches.

"This room doesn't really have a name, if you need to think or relax just sit here, it's free for anyone to use." Lengmo smiled as she looked at the black in red coloring of the area.

"Maybe I should redecorate, red and black everywhere can't be good for you." The red head stated before leaving the room, Azula followed.

"Well the only to rooms left on this floor is mine and the in door porch, but moving on to the second floor would be boring as well." Lengmo seemed conflicted over the simplest things, Azula took note as the princess crossed her arms.

"Can you at least tell me what's one the second and third floor?" Azula asked as Lengmo nodded.

"Well, the second floor has four bedrooms and the bathroom, the third has three bedrooms and a library." Lengmo stated.

"So, where is my room?" Azula asked as Lengmo chuckled.

"You get the choose your room, aren't you happy!" Lengmo wasn't only the type to be confused easily, but also the type to be pleased easily.

"What about the basement?" Azula asked as Lengmo gained an inhuman smile, almost uncanny.

"Hmm, no need to worry about such a place, it has bad air, could kill you...you don't want to die, do you princess Azula?" As Lengmo smiled her expression changed to a worried one.

"Oh, it seems like I forgot to cook lunch, I'm sorry I won't be able to take your bags to your room, please pick anyone you'd like, I'll be preparing the food, also Azula, please don't push yourself, I doubt your body is feeling well after your...incarceration." With those words the golden eyed maid retreated into the kitchen.

Azula looked up at the stairs, it was annoying, but she really would have to carry her own bags, the princess then grabbed her belongings and headed up the stairs.

She decided on the second floor, she wasn't interested in books and it was much closer to the bathroom.

Out of the four rooms she could have chosen she picked the one closest to the stairs.

Azula entered the room, their was a small night stand and a bed, that's about it, it seems that she herself would have to give it a little more detail.

Azula put her bags down and opened them, only thing she had were clothes and she bought those recently, in all honesty she didn't have anything from the palace.

As Azula continued thinking she heard a knock on the door.

"You may come in Lengmo." Azula said as the house owner opened the door.

"The food is done, do you want me to bring it up, or would you prefer to eat in the kitchen with me?" Lengmo asked.

"I'll eat with you, it's not like I have anything better to do." Azula then paused for a moment before looking back at Lengmo.

"I'll be down soon, go ahead with out me." With those words Lengmo bowed and left the room.

"...Why did she even do this, is it because I'm apart of the royal family?" Azula asked herself these questions as she headed town to first floor.

Money, she seems to have plenty of that, power, guess that's a good of a reason then any.

Azula entered the kitchen to find two plates on the opposite end of the large table, she saw the golden eyed maid waiting for her.

"Oh, hello Azula, I'm glad you made it!" She said In a cherry voice.

Without a word Azula sat down and looked down on her plate.

The food seemed familiar, something someone at the palace would make, the princess took a small bite, only to realize it was surprisingly good.

"I hope I can live up to your high standards." Lengmo chuckled.

"The food is fine." Was the only response Azula gave to the house owner.

"Well then, you're a fire bender, right?" Lengmo asked a rather foolish question.

"of course, why would you ask something so pointless?" Azula barked as Lengmo smiled.

"Oh no reason, I can assume you killed people before, right, burned them to a crisp as they screamed?" Lengmo didn't lose her smile once as she asked such a thing.

"..." Azula remained silent thinking up an answer.

"Your silence answers the question for me, is your flame hot enough to turn a body to ash?" Lengmo asked as he grin got wider and wider.

"Stop asking such pointless questions." Azula glared as Lengmo sighed.

"Oh, I just wanted to learn a little about you." Lengmo then smiled.

"Tell, what about you?" Azula asked as red head tilted her head.

"Me, oh I'm just a maid."

**Few days later**

Azula started to get accustomed to her current life style, even if it wasn't what it use to be, it was still better then being locked up in a cage.

The Princess then looked around, she had decided to take a look around the property, she was never one for beauty, but when the only things you could do was either read or talk to Lengmo you had to find a way to keep yourself entertained.

Speaking of Lengmo, she was always either in her room or in the basement, the only times she would ever come out was either to cook, but groceries or get ready for bed.

Azula continued to walk around the mansion, examining the stream and the woods, they were really far from anyone else but it was acceptable.

As Azula continued to walk she noticed a Rat-bunny laying on the ground, motionless.

"Is it asleep?" Azula stepped closer to the animal only to step back in disgust.

Blood was pouring out of the creatures mouth and eyes and small chucks of flesh could be seen falling out.

"What happened..." Azula forced those words out as she crouched down to examine it in detail.

"It's unfortunate is it not?" Azula heart stopped as she saw the golden eyed maid standing behind her.

"It looks like most of it's organs were liquefied and crushed or maybe melted would be a better term." Lengmo then picked up the corpse as a sound similar to a sack filled with water entered their ears.

"What ever happened I don't think it can effect us now, it seemed to only be enough to damage a small animal." Lengmo smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Azula glared as Lengmo snickered.

"I wonder, if I poked a hole in it, will all the juices come poring out," Lengmo then sighed.

"Do not worry, I'll dispose of the body, you just enjoy your walk." With those words Lengmo carried the corpse with her thumb and finger and headed back to the front of the house, leaving Azula bewildered.

"What was that all about, I should look into further."

**Author notes.**

**A story where Azula is the main character, audible gasp, so tell me what did you think of Lengmo? I might change the rating to an M later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**That room**

"Is something wrong...Azula?" Lengmo asked from across the giant table.

"No, nothing you have to concern yourself with." Azula snapped, as the red head simply smiled.

"No need to be like that, surly the great princess Azula isn't irritated." Sarcasm, no thats not it, she seemed to be genuine with her complement, which only irritated the princess more.

"Tell me, do you ever frown, or do anything, but smile?" Azula asked, she wanted to figure this girl out, for the three weeks that she's been there the only thing she had done was smile and make her food.

"Eh, why ask something like that? It's pointless to know that so why ask it?" Lengmo tilted her head innocently, completely oblivious to Azulas intentions.

"I see, so you're just a doll." Azula gave a cold smirk, a reaction of any kind was guaranteed a reaction of any kind.

"Yep, that's it, I'm a doll." Lengmo gave tossed a clown like smile to the princess, something was unsettling.

"If you were a doll then you wouldn't be in this house, you would have been fire lord at this current moment." Lengmo smiled, she did not even give off a hint of hostility, as if she was stating facts.

"..." Silence between the two girls entered the room as Lengmo gained a wider grin.

"You know Azula, I have no opinion on anything, I'm completely neutral I don't love or hate anything, I do not do things out of love or hate, simply out of boredom." Lengmo sighed as she got up from the table.

"May I take your plate?" The two girls amber eyes met as Azula looked away.

"Well, have fun looking around the house again!" Lengmo cheered as she took the plates away, leaving the princess to her thoughts.

"That girl..."

Azula entered her room, she started to recall some event that didn't add up.

"Every other night, my memory is missing." Azula closed her eyes as she lied on her bed.

"Why, I can't remember anything past a certain time on certain days." Azula then remembered the basement floor.

That right, she's never been down there, bad air Lengmo called it." Azula thought for a moment.

"That girl is probably to dumb to realize someone can simply break the lock and entered the basement." Azula smiled to herself, she still should take precautions, she had no idea what was located in that area and rushing in would be pointless.

"I doubt it would help, but I'll alter the bedsheets to make it appear that I'm under the covers." Azula was rather ashamed of the weak plan, but it's rather hard to come up with a strategy when the only two people are you and your opponent.

"I'll keep an eye on her in tell nightfall, depending on where she goes, I'll either sneak into her room or the basement." Azula smiled.

What happened next was rather odd, Azula walked casually around the house keeping an eye on it's owner.

She watered flowers, cleaned the rooms and walked around in a daze.

Azula hated this about her, she seemed ordinary...but.

After hours the sun fell and the moon rose, a sound of a door closing in the main hall could be heard as Azula walked into the house.

"So, she went to her room tonight." Azula with a heartless expression went down the forbidden stairs.

Red, and orange filled the passage as the princess descended the stairs, damp and wet was the main draw as it became darker.

The fire princess gave an annoyed sigh as she lit a small fire from her finger tips.

Lower, lower, lower, lower, that it, no other description was needed, no other description was needed in tell.

"A wooden door?" Azula eye twitched as she was baffled by how primitive it was.

"I guess she never expected me to come down here." Azula scoffed as she turned the handle to the wooden door.

As she crept into the room her stomach sank at the sights she saw.

"What...is this?" Azula voice raised as she looked around.

Red stained the wall as pink meat chunks spread across the halls, animals hanged from their own guts as others where nailed to the wall.

For once Azula was in a place she shouldn't be.

_Turn back now, turn back now. _

No the fire princess does not run for nothing.

Azula continued through the room, the further she got the more disturbing the imagery became.

Animals with their eyes and mouth sowed shut, tables of research papers scattered about.

Finally, she came to a large gray gate, no way she would be able to open it now, but then again she really didn't want to go any further.

"This is, disgusting." Azula winced as she tried to avoid looking at the area.

As she looked down, she noticed a small book just lying out in the open.

The research papers were to complicated, even for the princess, but this seems more like a diary.

"Lets see." Azula cracked open the book as she read the first page.

_I-I killed all those people, one by one, they are no longer alive, but I... I felt something I FELT something, a twitch in my stomach, I never had that feeling before, or any other, but I felt something! Hehehe, it's okay though no one will find out, no I don't care even if they do find out _

_So killing others can bring this feeling out, thats so...interesting I- hehehehehehehe _

_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE_

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
><em>**

_HAVING FUN READING MY DIARY AZUlAAAAAA!_

"...!" Without hesitation Azula quickly turned around only to be greeted with a syringe to the shoulder.

"What did you?" Azula twitched as she collapsed, staring down at her were familiar golden eyes.

"Azula, it's not nice to enter peoples private rooms." Lengmo smiled, her expression was the same as it was during the mourning conversation.

Azula tried to speak, but nothing came out, Lengmo then sighed.

"What I injected you with was a combination of a vaccine a drug that paralyzes the body and one that removed the memory of it's target up to five hours." Lengmo then scratched the back of her head.

"You know you should be thanking me, the air down here really isn't good for you, as you breath it, it injects small spores into you gullet, normally they are harmless, but I've been poisoning all of your food, by itself the food poison is harmless as well, but together..hehehe, lets just say you would have suffered a very slow and painful death, similar to that rat-rabbit." Lengmo then sighed once again.

"You may not remember this, but this is the seventh time we've done this." Azula eye twitched as Lengmo said those words.

"I know, it's my fault, I should lock up more, but then again I really don't enjoy this." Lengmo clicked her tung as she began to speak.

"It's start with simple things, like killing small animals, but then it spirals out of control, you walk down the street and see children playing, but the only thing you can imagine is grabbing one of their necks and bending it to pieces, or starring at an old beggar and thinking how funny it would be to scoop out his eyes, but after a while even those act can't fill the void." Lengmo paused for a moment.

"Don't worry Azula, when you wake up you'll be in bed, not a single scratch on you." Lengmo then smiled.

"I want to ask a evil spirit, what does he think of a character like me, ."

**Author notes.**

**I don't think I added enough hahahahahas to this chapter, anyway read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I wonder why I'm even writing this, oh well." The red haired girl smiled as she lifted her pen and softly touched the paper.

"_Interesting, it seemed Azula, once again entered the first floor of the research area, six times in less then two weeks, she is indeed smarter then I imagined."_

"_Fear... it seems like a rather poor way to run a dictatorship, too successfully run a nation, one should remove fear, if people are afraid then they start to hate, first you need to remove every kind of emotion from someone."_

"_Conditioning is the term they use, but I call it altering reality itself."_

The amber eyed girl looked blankly on the paper, she loved writing about her plans, because she loved it when people found out about them, the sheer shock on their face always gave her a small jolt, not joy, that was an emotion she was unable to feel.

"_If someone believed they can fly, and the person down the street believes it, then it is true, what people sometimes fail to realize is that reality is based on what we perceives, if you can alter what everyone perceives then you alter reality itself."_

"_Doing this with kids is quite simple, just tell them two plus two equals fives and they will believe you, as long as other people confirm this, then they will never think differently, however people who have been told that two plus two equals four will need more of a push."_

"_One route is torture, but that is time consuming, first you need to make them believe that two plus two is five, then you need to erase the idea the two plus two ever equaled four, you are not only creating a new truth, but you are deleting an old one."_

"_Nothing is really true, because people just think they know the truth, in simple terms, you simply have to insert a person in an area where it is common knowledge that two plus two is equal to five, they will conform and then start believing that two plus two is indeed five."_

"_You also need to make them dumber, you can't dismiss the peoples feelings, you have to make it so, that they believe there is nothing wrong at all."_

"_Take away their ability to think, give them everything so they don't have to work for it, then give them less and less, you promise them more chocolate one night, but they will never realize that you never gave them any in the first place._

The red head then lifted her pen from the paper and looked at it emotionally.

"_It seems I have gotten off topic, you see I have no desire to take over anything, this is just some ramblings of a girl."_

"_My real goal is the destruction of the royal family, why? Because a doll needs a purpose if a doll does not have one, then they might as well be dead, like I said before, I hate nor love anything, I feel neutral about everything._

"_I have this ability, too heal anything with the transfer of body fluids, it's quite amazing actually, however the man who use to own the place knew about it, and adopted me for such a thing, he had a rather bad illness._

"_My first time was when I was eight, he forced his self upon me and it hurt pretty badly,he push my body to its limits, from then on, it was three times a day, sometimes it would hurt so much I would vomit, I was living medicine, having no other use then extending this mans life, he had other orphans, but they were used for something else..."_

"_Alas, even though he raped me over __10,950 times I don't hate him, I mean who wouldn't do that in that kind of situation, despite what people will say, a life of a orphaned girl holds no importances to someone as rich as the man who once owned this place, I actual feel a slight sorrow for him, having to rape me three times a day must have been a hard work, like taking a pill." _

"_He had a single son, but he had a rather nasty mental disorder, so he was locked in the basement, and despite all of my pain, I was only able to extend his life for another ten years, so in the end I became the sole owner of this mansion."_

Once again the red haired girl stopped to gather her thoughts.

"_That is when I decided to destroy the royal family, even though I know my plan won't work, it is just something to pass the time, dolls and living medicine need a purpose, I cannot live for the sake of living, but once my plan is in motion, successful or not, I will terminate myself."_

"_The mans son is still in the basement, I've been torturing him for about a year, telling him that it was the Fire Nation doing it, so he probably hates the royal family more then anything."_

"_What of the other orphans you may ask, well they are used for my experiments, they are orphans so their lives wouldn't have added much to this world, unfortunately I'm getting low on subjects..."_

"_I'm just glad Azula never made it to the second layer of the lab, that mans son would have surly killed her, plus the blobs once called humans might have tried speaking to her..."_

The red haired girl then sighed as she closed the small journal like book, before she experienced a knock on her door.

"Lengmo, need I remind you what time it is?" A familiar voice stated in almost a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, no Azula, I'll make breakfast soon, so please be patient!" The doll known as Lengmo smiled, as she replied to the voice of the princess.

"Very well, just hurry, I do not like to be kept waiting."

Foot steps echoed down the hall, surly she was going to the dinning room.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get to work." The golden eyed maid smiled as she lifted herself from her seat.

**Author notes.**

**I really didn't like this chapter very much, not really a lot of descriptions, and it was kind of weird to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ah Azula, are you enjoying your meal?" Lengmo asked that question as the two sat across from one another, it was insulting. How Azula had to sit next to a lower class citizen because she was deemed unfit for the royal family. While Zuko enjoyed having everything he ever wanted, it was sicking.

Lengmo pressed her finger to her lips as she wondered, what could Azula be thinking, probably something about back stabbing or double crossing someone. That is the only thing a demon could think about right? So there wasn't a doubt in Lengmo's mind that Azlua was thinking unpleasant thoughts, that in itself was irritating.

Because in the end Azlua had a goal and drive, people like that couldn't understand certain things, so it was only natural that this confused Lengmo. Because a heartless beast could have an opinion on something but Lengmo herself wasn't able to construct one. That is why she started doing the things that she did. The fact that the princess very existence in the manor effected what she was planning on doing greatly. But yet Lengmo couldn't stop herself when they asked her to take care of the princess.

"_Why do I want to kill the royal family...because I'm bored. So it's only natural that I invite someone to relieve that boredom I felt."_

Lengmo picked up her plate as she looked at the princess who continued to look her way. What was Azula trying to find in her expressions? Nothing, because Lengmo wasn't wearing a mask, this was her face as she smiled, Lengmo picked up Azula's plate before cleaning them.

"Azula, even though you never left the manor. I feel obligated to tell you about the recent murders that have been happening around here." It seemed that Azula perked up as Lengmo started to scrub the plates.

"Yes, girls around our age are being murdered. Such a shame, though we're pretty faraway from town anyway. So something like that happening to us is rather unlikely, isn't that interesting Azula?" The princess frowned before turning away from her maid.

"I don't care about something like that...actually Lengmo, how many days have I been here?" Lengmo almost smiled at the question. Because it was a question the person in front of her should know, but it was obvious why she didn't.

"Oh, Azula that is such a weird question, why ask it to begin with? After all you should know how long you've been staying with me right? Unless you are coming up with blanks that fill your head, but only someone completely insane would have those...right?" It was irritating, Lengmo asked so innocently that Azula couldn't even find anything off about it, and that in itself was off. Everything about Lengmo was uncanny, like she didn't know how to be a proper human so she simply pretended to be one.

"Of course, but I think I miss counted the number, if you could give me an estimate." Azula smirked as Lengmo gave a light shrug before putting down her plates. She then turned to face Azula and answer her question.

"If you must know, you've been here for about a month."

Azula heart skipped a beat, that couldn't be right. She didn't have the required memories or thoughts that could be associated with a month of time of staying in the manor. She had a week worth of memories at tops, but how Lengmo said it, it would be impossible for her to be lying at the moment since her face didn't change at all. But that was Lengmo in a nutshell, always uninterested in everything and anything.

"I see." Azula left her seat as well as the room as Lengmo sighed.

"_That's no good, it seems she's going to investigate the house again, I made sure the metal door was completely sealed this time, so she can't get into the basement again. Though I should cover that one window."_

Everything was familiar, but yet Azula had a nagging feeling that she shouldn't be able to navigate the garden as well as she did. It was bright outside, the princess didn't know how to feel about that. It was summer, so it was obvious that it was hot.

That isn't what bothered Azula, what bothered Azula was the lack of interaction with people. The only other person that was in the mansion was Lengmo, but the way she acted she barely qualified as a human being. She wanted emotion's any would do, fear, hate, happiness, love. Anything would do, because the only time she saw those things is when she looked into a mirror.

She was a heartless monster, but yet she was the only thing here with any kind of soul. That was the most disturbing thing about it.

Azula gazed shifted to the plants, no doubt she wanted to burn the flowers and everything in it, simply to see if she would be able to get a reaction out of Lengmo, that is what Azula wanted the most. She wanted something genuine from that girl. Not a fake laugh, not a fake frown, but something real. Something Azula could laugh at and look down upon.

"You probably shouldn't burn those." Lengmo slowly walked into the garden staring at the blue flowers that were planted, no doubt she was going to give an explanation onto why the princess shouldn't do it.

"Those plants give off a rather nasty gas when burned, it will cover the entire manor if you burned them now. Though I guess you could do it anyway, it's not like we have anything planed for out future, so you lose nothing by burning the flowers and dying right?" Lengmo smiled again, that fake disgusting smile that she always had, that smile that never faded no matter what Azula said to her.

"You're lying!" Azula snapped at her care taker, she knew she probably wasn't, but she had to say it. Azula hated when people were good at lying, Lengmo simply looked at the princess before covering her mouth with her sleeve, she was laughing. It was an empty laugh, but it was a laugh no doubt.

"Wow, you're really funny princess. Though I haven't been lying to you, I haven't really told you the truth either. You see, I'm really a sociopath that wants to kill your entire family, I've been giving you drugs so you would have lapses in your memory. There is something important down in the basement, but you've already seen it seven times. But you never remember, because I always drug you."

Azula gritted her teeth, now the person in front of her was poking fun. How degrading, how sickening it all was.

"Of course this is a lie, so you should probably ignore it, though I came to ask you if you needed anything." Lengmo stated as Azula heart lifted up, she only had a single request or rather demand, since she was going to do it with or without her caretakers permission.

"I wish to go see the town."

**Author notes**

**So many stories so little time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The people around them, they felt rather empty, just fools smiling enjoying the happiness of the end of the war, while Azula was simply continued to be tormented.

She was being treated like a child, Lengmo always keeping a watchful eye, always looking and never letting the princess leave her sight, the dirt road continued no nostalgia for Azula, she would never willingly walk with such commoners.

"Hmm, what is with that face, you wanted to come out here right Azula?" Lengmo smiled, her head tilting beautifully, but lack of a rather human quality, the red head looked more like a doll than a human.

Truth be told, Azula did not care about going out and getting fresh air, but she had to get out of the mansion, it was necessary for her sanity, the longer she stayed alone with Lengmo the more Azula missed gaps of time. Slowly losing track of why she was there and slowly losing anything but her name.

It felt unnatural, icky and empty, no matter how nice the mansion was the place felt like a prison, it was far worse than Azula's cell, despite the lack of binds.

Lengmo frowned, there was no response from the princess, as the red head chuckled a little. Thinking of something wonderful, a fun game she could play with the princess.

"I wonder, if I just yelled your name right now, if I just tell everyone you're the princess of the Fire Nation, I wonder what they would do, would they are whisper behind your back, gravel at your feet? Maybe they'll laugh at you, laugh and laugh because it's so funny, I don't know what, but they'll probably find you funny now Azula,"

It would be awful, the princess of the Fire Nation that was supposed to be under constant supervision being out and about with the regular people, she was unhinged and kept away from normal people...something about those words were disgusting and wrong.

After all, Lengmo was here she was awful, Lengmo wasn't human, perhaps it was hypocritical for Azula to think like that about anyone else, but Lengmo lacked everything that made a human a human, she was like a monster wearing the skin of a human.

"Lengmo...what do you want?" Azula stopped, she was no longer walked along side her caretaker as Lengmo froze, the smile the red head usually wore on her face turned into a stoic expression, she was thinking. Thinking in an unreadable stance, perhaps the expression was enough to answer Azula's question.

"Nothing..." And like a switch Lengmo's smile returned as she twisted the small basket that held a large amount of ingredience, even though there was only two people, it seemed Lengmo rarely went into the town to get anything, so when she did she made sure to get a large amount of food.

"Nothing," Azula frowned at Lengmo's response, it was always nothing, Azula honesty wondered why Lengmo even existed, she just smiled. She was like furniture, not really having a purpose and was simply apart of the manor.

Truth of the matter was, Lengmo was probably going to die in that place, just wasting away apart of the building that she kept up until her existence ended, Azula knew this fact, but for some reason she could not bring herself to tell Lengmo.

Not because he cared about Lengmo's feelings, but rather her response, or the lack of one. Azula wanted something, Azula wanted more than just a head tilt and a smile, she wanted true anger, true sadness, true frustration, but no matter what Lengmo did not show any of those emotions, at least not truly.

Really, being around someone like that, it would degenerate someone's mental health, just Azula being around Lengmo was bending her already fragile state even more.

So, Azula couldn't say something so hurtful, so cold, and not get a response of anger or sadness, because if she did, it would probably harm her more than anyone else.

"Lets go back to the mansion, I will cook something rather tasty, I'll even let you decide what we eat," Lengmo chuckled as Azula expression darkened,

* * *

><p>Lengmo closed the door behind Azula as the princess looked around the manor, being outside even for a short amount made the entire mansion almost feel alien, like another world almost. So large and yet so empty,<p>

"What do you want to eat Azula?" Lengmo asked as Azula simply shook her head, like she was refusing the entire idea.

"I...don't want to eat anything you make," It was blunt response from Azula as Lengmo simply blinked, her expression stuck on a light smile.

"Ah, we've been over this Azula, if you don't eat, you'll die, it's just something us as living creatures have to do, so if you don't eat, you'll fade away, even more than you are now," Lengmo chucked as Azula eye twitched,

"We...never had this discussion," Azula searched her mind, but her and Lengmo never had that discussion, it did not exist in her mind. It was an absolute fact that Azula did not have that discussion with Lengmo.

"Hmm, oh yes we did, you remember right? It was in your room, you couldn't have forgotten something like that, though it probably wasn't that important to a princess," Lengmo smiled as Azula gave a harsh glare, not only was she being made a fool of, but she was being made out to be a liar.

"Azula...you are here to get better and to see if you are in fact prepared to rejoin normal society, you've been doing so well so far, you don't want to go back there...right? Go back to those stone walls and doctors brushing your hair like a child, it must have been nice, not to have to think for so long and being told...isn't best to go back to that but have the freedom to move about," Lengmo's words were heavy on Azula, they had more than one meaning, even if the princess couldn't see it.

"Now...please, Azula let me make your lunch, it's my job as a caretaker, if you don't allow me to do that then how can I tell those nice people who will be checking in on you that you are making progress? I couldn't lie to them, I mean...that would be wrong," Lengmo eyes widen, as if she was about to do a small cheer, despite showing an expression of joy, it was empty.

Joy was Lengmo default expression, as Azula stopped for a moment, to say killing Lengmo didn't cross her mind would have been a lie, killing her and simply leaving, staying lying low...it was at that moment Azula remembered something, or rather was reminded of something about her basic personality.

"_When was the last time I Fire bent?" _There hadn't been a need for her to do so, but Azula honestly couldn't remember the last time she created flames from her hand, in fact, if she continued like she had been she was sure she would have completely forgot she was a bender in the first place.

The princess made a small flame in her hand, a blue flame, something that she could hold on to as Lengmo tilted her head.

"Careful now, you shouldn't bend inside, you might start a fire and burn everything down, it would be a shame...if something like that happened," Lengmo laughed as Azula gritted her teeth,

"You..." The princess was frustrated, she wanted to remove Lengmo's head from her body as the red haired woman sighed tapping her lip.

"If you insist, I won't cook for you today, but please eat, the food is there if you want to make something, it would be a shame if you faded away like everything else about you, your body is the one thing you have left, and if that faded away you might as well not have existed in the first place," Lengmo gave a soft smile as she went towards the kitchen.

"I guess I'll make myself something to eat, I hope I won't be considered selfish," Lengmo hummed to herself leaving Azula in a familiar position, a familiar position when she first entered the mansion.

There was no one there, just an empty building with two empty people,

**Author note**

**I wonder if I have gotten better at writing since I last updated this story,**


End file.
